Beverage dispensers typically mix together water and a substance for creating a beverage, such as, e.g., coffee, tea, hot chocolate, lemonade, or the like. For example, in a typical coffee brewing process, coffee grounds are steeped in, saturated, or otherwise mixed with hot water (e.g., around 200° F.) to create hot coffee. Heated water accelerates the brewing process and allows for heated coffee to be brewed in a matter of minutes. Another method of brewing coffee is a cold brew process during which coffee grounds are brewed near room temperature (e.g., around 70° F.). However, such a cold brewing process takes a significantly longer amount of time to brew, e.g., around five to twenty-four hours.
Certain cold brew beverage dispensers place a brew chamber under a vacuum, which may significantly decrease the cold brew time, e.g., down to ten minutes or less. Such beverage dispensers include a vacuum line that extends into the brew chamber and a vacuum pump which draws a vacuum within the brew chamber during the brewing process. However, the vacuum may inadvertently draw moisture in the form of liquid water or water vapor into the vacuum line, resulting in problems with the vacuum pump.
Accordingly, a beverage dispenser that includes improved features for eliminating moisture within the vacuum line would be useful. More specifically, a cold brew beverage dispenser having features for preventing liquid from entering a vacuum line would be particularly beneficial.